Christmas with dobby
by DobbyFreak97
Summary: Christmas is great but its even better when you spend it with dobby :D. I dont not own any of the followiung charecters rights go to the wonderful JK rowling. Enjoy


**Christmas with Dobby!**

**I love Dobby and I hated it when he died so in this story Dobby is still alive and so is Dumbledore YAY! But Fred, Madeye, Sirius, Tonks and lupin are all dead! NOOOOO! But so is voldamort! YAY!**

**I don't own Dobby or anything Harry Potter related Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Just to say all the things in brackets are the person's thoughts and ****in****red is their conscience.**

Chapter 1.

Its Christmas time at the Burrow and Ron is sat by the window waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive. "Come on! How long can it take?" said Ron.

"Not too long" said a familiar voice behind him "BOO!" said Harry, jumping on his best mate.

"Bloody hell Harry" Ron said jumping up and hugging him "not that I'm not glad to see you mate but where's Hermione?"

"Ohhhh got something to ask her then?" said Harry wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it Harry" Ron snapped pushing Harry away

"Hahaha. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Hermione!" said Ron hugging Hermione and spinning her around.

"Uh um... I mean glad to see you." Said Ron blushing

"Ronald just shut up..." said Hermione sounding angry. "Shut up and kiss me" she said pulling Ron in and planting a hot kiss on his lips. Finally they pull apart.

"Hi Harry Are you ok? Sure I'm good thanks Hermione how are you? I'm good, I just gave Ron an almighty snog but I still always have time to talk to you Harry. NOT! " said Harry sarcastically.

"Who pulled your chain?" says Ginny from behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a bright flash of bright red hair Ginny had never looked so beautiful. (Harry wake up she's Ron's sister Well... Ron is with Hermione and she is practically my sister. Ok, Ok I give in it is Christmas after all) " Hey Ginny. You look...(Gorgeous?...Fit?...Amazingly hot?) ...nice "said Harry looking at Ginny as her face turned scarlet

"Thanks Harry you look... (_Ginerva Weasley!_Who are you? _Your conscience darling._ Ohh but I like Harry._But he is your brother's best friend. It's just wrong._ But..._tell him he looks good._ But I really like him I think he looks fit, handsome, lovely, amazing. _NO GOOD! DO IT. _Ok good.) ...Good"

"Thanks" said Harry blushing. At that moment Mrs Weasley entered to tell everyone that dinner was ready.

At one end of the table sat Mr. Weasley fiddling with some kind of muggle contraption known as a re-fr-ig-er-at-or. Next to him sat Bill and opposite Bill sat his wife Fleur. Next to fleur sat Ginny. Harry went to sit next to Ron but Ginny said "Hey Harry want come sit next to me?"

"Sure Ginny" said Harry sitting down next to Ginny. Harry looked around the table guiltily sure that his feelings were all over his face. George looked at him and winked giving him the Ok. Bill gave him a thumbs up. Harry then looked to Arthur who at first nodded gravely, then couldn't resist a grin. Lastly dreading his response Harry looked at Ron who was just not concentrating...or not on Harry at least! He had Hermione pushed up against the wall and was kissing her as he thought (it's like I have bottled up all this snogging for years until she was mine. After all this time , she aint no disappointment! She is so worth the chapped lips. Now where did I leave that vasaline?)

"Ronald put Hermione down, sit down and eat. It's getting cold." said Mrs Weasley

" If snogging was sport they would win gold" said George to Harry ( I wish I could kiss Ginny like that _DO IT HARRY!_But... JUST DO IT!) Ron and Hermione sat down as did Molly then Harry noticed something.

"Um Mrs Weasley who is that other chair for?"Harry asked.

"You will see. You can come in now... Dobby!" Arthur said.

"Dobby" Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled

"MR POTTER" Dobby screamed as he ran towards Harry "Permission to hug sir?"

"Dobby you don't need permission to hug me!" Harry said hugging Dobby tightly. Harry gestured for dobby to sit down.

Dobby looked at Harry in amazement as if to say " Me Sir? Sit down next to Harry Potter Sir? Really Sir? On a chair Sir? Like at the table Sir? NEXT TO HARRY POTTER ME!"

" Dobby you better sit down before you faint from excitement. Harry help him up" Ron said.

" Dobby is fine sir. No need to make the effort Sir." Dobby said climbing up and falling of the chair Harry helped him up " Dobby are you ok?" harry said looking worried.

" Dobby is fine sir "said Dobby nodding his big green eyes staring fixed on harry as if in a trance. Then harry filed a big plate of Mrs. Weasley delicious roast and placed it in front of dobby " for me sir? Dobby couldn't possibly sir. Oh no look sir Dobby has a whole potato all to himself." Dobby said.

"Yes dobby" Harry giggled " you can have more if you want"

"No no Dobby has too much sir. You must take some" Dobby said offering Harry his potato. "No Dobby it's all for you its fine " Harry said as Dobby looked at the potato longingly "No sir I couldn't possibly" he said. " go on Dobby its yours" said Harry. Dobby picked up a potato and a piece of chicken and put it in the pouch attached to his tunic and said "Sir Dobby is going to save some for later sir."

"Of course Dobby it's yours. Go on Dobby eat some we won't mind" said Ginny looking at Dobby her eyes wide.

"But dobby mustn't miss. Dobby is not worthy of such great food" Dobby said nervously

"Go on Dobby mum spent ages cooking it" Ron said

" If you insist" Dobby said giving into his hunger and shoving his face at the plate eating it all and licking the plate clean " Tis most delightful Mrs. Weasley... oh no I have eaten it all bad Dobby bad Dobby" said Dobby hitting his head on the plate.

" Dobby. Dobby stop its fine" said Ginny taking his plate and patting his head .

"But Dobby shouldn't have eaten it all he should save so for Harry Potter" said Dobby looking disheartened.

"Its fine Dobby I have my own see" said Harry

Then Dobby smiled like for once in his life he was full.

At that moment Harry reached for the last potato so did Ginny their hand touched and Harry griped Ginny's hand and she rubbed his knuckles.

"You can have it" they both said at the same time giggling.

"No you" they both said laughing.

"You can have it" Harry said to Ginny.

"No you" Ginny said.

At that moment there eyes met and she moved closer to him ready to kiss him, he had been ready for 6 years. Then Ron popped up in between them and said "present time!" glaring at Harry.

"Mr Weasley please could Dobby hand out the present's sir?" Dobby said eyes glistening looking at the bright wrappers

"Yer sure Dobby but first what do people want for Christmas" said molly thinking (who could resist those eyes) "Harry what do you want for Christmas dear?"

"Um Mrs. Weasley I just want to be with my family" Harry said looking at his true family Hermione and the Weasly's.

"Oh come on Harry is there any actual things we can rap you want?" Ron said laughing

"Um I'd like some photos of us" Harry said

" Ron was would you like dear?" said Molly hoping he would like what she had got him.

" Anything except a jumper." Ron mumbled

"Ron!" Hermione yelled

"What they are bloody itchy" Ron replied pulling a face

"What do you what then Hermione" Ron asked

"Ummmm I want some new shoes or my own copy of Hogwarts a History" Hermione said looking at Ron and whispering "And a kiss Ron" Ron blushes and nods winking as he does so.

"What do you want Fleur" Hermione asked staring longingly at Fleur's beautiful dress.

"Um maybe some new clothes nothing special." Fleur answered looking at Hermione as Hermione's hand gripped Ron's hand

"Bill darling what do you want for Christmas?" Fleur asked her husband

"Um maybe some of mums famous cookies YUMM" Bill said

"Bill stops drooling" said George thinking that his brother looked like a crazed werewolf ready to pounce on a BIG plate of cookies!

"George what do you want?" Bill said softly putting his arm around his brother.

"All I want is ...Fred" said George bursting into tears

" Oh George" said Ginny getting up to hug him

" It's all right" said Hermione also hugging him

"Poor Georgeyboy" said Ron and Bill patting his back and starting to cry themselves.

"We miss him to George" said Arthur cradling Molly as she said

" My baby. My baby" crying deeply as Ron came to hug her.

" Dobby is most sad. Master Fred will be missed eternally Master George" said Dobby hanging his head in respect.

"Thank you Dobby" said George "Let's not ruin Christmas with crying it's not what Fred would want"

"Presents now?" said Dobby trying to lighten the mood

"Sure why not" said Molly

"The first present is for Mr. .H.a.r.r.y ...P.o.t.t.e.r" Dobby said struggling to lift it up

"Thanks " said Harry opening it "ohh a new jumper great my old ones to small now" Harry said trying to force a smile as Ron was right they are bloody itchy!

"The next present is for R.O.N.A.L.D" said Dobby pasting him a soft parcel marked " love mum"

" Thanks mum" Ron said ( oh my god I bet it's another jumper) Ron opened it and it wasn't a jumper it was a ... " Poncho!. Mum I think you got mine and Ginny's labels the wrong way round. I'm meant to have a jumper"

"No Ron it's a moncho" said Hermione laughing slightly

"A WHAT!" said Ron hoping it was a mistake

"A moncho dear a man poncho" said Molly looking at him and saying "At least it's not a jumper. I thought you hated them"

" I don't hate them. I love them." Said Ron

" Oh well this time is different Ron. Please put it on Ron" said Hermione making sure he didn't hurt Molly's feelings

"Ok" said Ron putting it on Bill and George laughed like a pack of hyenas. "You guys might have them to "say Ron as he said this lumps grew in George and Bill's throats they stopped laughing and stopped smiling dreading there presents.

"The next present is for H.e...rmione" said Dobby pasting Hermione a box.

Hermione opened it and screamed she saw a brand new pair of black high heeled sandals but at the bottom lay a hand knitted scarf blue with a H on it " thank you Mrs. weasley" Hermione said slinging off her brown scuffed pumps and sliding on her gorgeous, shiny new shoes

And putting on her new scarf and saying " Ron I can't believe you find these itchy it feels so soft" but when Mrs. Weasley back was turned Hermione took of the dreaded scarf of eternal itchiness and scratched her neck and gave Ron a look as to say " I feel your everlasting pain".

"Hermione dear why aren't you wearing your scarf?" said Molly

"It's lovely but I'm to hot to wear it right now" said Hermione her mouth fixed in a sickly smile " By the way Mrs. weasley thanks so much for the shoes. How did you know my size?"

"You're the same size as our Ginny dear" said Molly slyly giving Hermione a wink

"The next present is for G..A" Dobby said handing it to a red faced Ginny "Its Ginny Dobby" Ginny said angrily.

"Dobby is most sorry Miss Ginny" Dobby said bowing

"Thanks mum! Ginny yelled pulling out a pair of tan brown High heeled sandals the same as Hermione's just brown and a pair of fluffy gloves she left in the box.

"This is for G.e." said Dobby handing him a small tissue parcel. He opened it know it wasn't a moncho it was a framed photo of him and Fred outside their joke shop both putting bunny ears behind the other. "Thanks" said George and he said nothing more the whole night his eyes where fixed on Fred's face.

"This is for Bill" he said passing him the present not wrapped a jar of his mum's cookies

"You guys can go now if you want" said Molly to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

They all shot up stairs yelling "Thanks!"

Then Harry stopped and said "Come on Dobby"

Dobby ran up the stairs to follow Harry Potter

When they got up stairs Harry remembered "Oh guys I've got presents for you all!" Harry said pulling out a parcel

"What! Harry you shouldn't have" said Hermione

"Sorry, this one's for Ron" said Harry

"Thanks mate" said Ron opening the box it was a new quiddich hat "oh thanks harry my old ones got holes in"

"Yeah I noticed" Harry laughed

"This one's for Hermione" said Harry passing her a pink box

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said opening the box "no it can't be"

"It is" said Harry

" What is it?" said Ron

"It's only that leather coat I have been looking at in witch weekly for like ever" said Hermione hugging Harry

"This is for Ginny" said Harry

"You got me something" said Ginny blushing so hard her face was the same colour as her hair, Ginny opened the box and said "Thank you Harry" said Ginny looking confused there was a envelope inside the box with a letter in it that read "Meet me in the attic after the others have gone down to start the Christmas singsong for your real present. Love Harry x"

"What is it" said Ron looking suspicious at Harry.

"It's a shopping voucher" Ginny lied smoothly.

"Ok" said Ron "Time for me to give out my presents. This is for you mate" Ron said handing a parcel to Harry. He opened it to find ...

" The nimbus 2010" said Harry gasping " Thanks mate" said Harry jumping at Ron and hugging him so tight that Ron said " You're welcome mate. Please stop crushing me"

"Sorry" said Harry still ecstatic.

"This is for you Ginny" said Ron handing her a box.

" Thanks Ron" said Ginny opening it cautiously waiting for something to jump out but it was safe it was a book of brother tokens they said things like " go away and keep out and stay calm and don't tell mum"

"The down side is they are not accepted by George or Bill only me." Said Ron

"Damn it! I was looking forward to that but at least you accept them" Ginny said laughing.

"And this is for you Hermione" Ron said blushing as he past her the box she opened it and said "Oh Ron... thank you I love it... I love you too!" Said Hermione passionately kissing Ron for inside the box laid a silver locket and inside there was a picture of the two of them laughing together and engraved on the front was "I Love You Hermione!"

" Now it's my turn to give out presents" said Hermione

"This is for you Harry" said Hermione.

"Oh thanks Hermione" said Harry hugging her. Harry opened the box and saw the first snitch he ever caught "How did you get this" said Harry joyfully.

Hermione just tapped her nose and said "Never you mind"

"This is for my other best friend said Hermione giving Ginny a box and hugging her " Thanks Hermione" said Ginny opening the small box and she said " Oh you are naughty spending so much on me Hermione" as she picked up her favourite perfume and a picture of her and Hermione dancing at gin's birthday party in a frame.

"Finally this is for you Ron" she said kissing him strongly and saying that's not all passing him a box.

" Yes?"Ron said opening the box "No to sound thick but what is it ?"

" Its homework quill I have charmed it to help you with the home work but it won't help you in test Ron!" said Hermione smiling at him as he said thank you with a deep kiss

"Hut hum" Ginny coughed "It's my turn now"

"This is for you Ron" said Ginny handing him a big box

" Thanks sis" Ron opened it to find it empty " is this a joke gin?"

"No it's a concealer box" said Ginny

" A what" said Ron

" It's a room in a box if you want to hide something or have some privacy get in the box and you're in a room honestly "

" Ok let's try it out" said Ron climbing in and disappearing

" Ron where are you" said Hermione in amazement and in panic

" Come in Hermione and find out" called a voice from inside the box

"Ok" said Hermione stepping into the box and coming out with Ron seconds after

" This is so cool. Thanks Gin" said Ron kissing his sisters cheek

" This is for you Hermione" said Ginny passing her a bag she opened it and it had nothing in it

" What is it?" said Hermione

" The bag is enchanted" said Ginny " If you say Bagiol and then what you want it appears in the bag. Have a go"

" Ok. Bagiol yogurt." Hermione said and a pot of yogurt appeared in the bag Hermione picked it up and said "Bagiol spoon" and a spoon appeared in her bag and she started to eat the yogurt and said "yuck"

"What wrong" said Ginny looking worried

" I should have said Bagiol strawberry yogurt" said Hermione pulling a face. Everyone laughed.

"this is for you Harry" said Ginny she said passing him a box and a note inside the box was a keying with a ball on it "open it" said Ginny and harry pulled the to halves of the ball apart and he hurt a recording of Ginny singing we wish you a merry Christmas (she has such a lovely voice tell her harry)

"Ginny you have a beautiful voice" said harry as he opened the note and it read " Ok I will meet you in the attic in 5 mins and I have something to give to you too. Love Ginny x"

" What does that note say Harry?" said Ron starring at Ginny

"It says have a merry Christmas Harry from Ginny." Said Harry

"Ok" says Ron as Hermione pulled him down to start the singsong and make the eggnog with Molly.

"Wait a minute I almost forgot I have one more present to give out. This is for you dobby" said Harry handing dobby a parcel wrapped in red wrapping

"For me sir? A present for Dobby? Really? Thank you sir?" Dobby said excitedly opening it Dobby gasped and nearly fainted "OH MY I DONT BELIVE it IT'S...IT'S...IT'S... A MULTI-PACK OF RICH COTTON SOCKS. THANK YOU MR POTTER"

"Its fine Dobby. Merry Christmas" said Harry

" MERRY CHRISTMAS MR POTTER" said Dobby running down the stairs to tell everyone about his present as he mumbled " A multi pack, a multi pack"

"Come on quick" said Harry as soon as Dobby was gone

"Ok" said Ginny running after him existed to see her present from Harry. As they got to the attic Harry took Ginny's hand "ready for your present" said Harry

"Yeah sure Harry" said Ginny looking deep into Harry's eyes

"Close your eyes Ginny" said Harry rubbing her face gently. This made her spine tingle. "Ok Harry" said Ginny closing her eyes.

Harry stepped back and took of the jumper Mrs. Weasley had given him. "Ready Ginny" Harry said.

"Yer Harry I'm ready" said Ginny Then Harry came right up close to Ginny and said "Merry Christmas Ginny" he pushed her into the wall and kissed her lightly on the lips then Ginny said "Harry... Merry Christmas" she said putting her hands on the back of his head and he put his hands around her waist and she kissed him passionately and he responded by kissing her like he had wanted to for so many year so strong yet so loving Ginny thought ( oh my god he is such a great kisser he is so much better than dean because harry is so gently and he stops to see if you are ok and he is... Ron's best friend ! SHUT UP conscience I love the way Harry makes me feel and I don't care if he is Ron's best friend because... because ... Because I LOVE HIM) " Ginny you know earlier when I said you looked nice" said Harry still holding Ginny

"Yeah" said Ginny looking worried that her dream was slowly breaking

"Well I meant to say you looked amazingly HOT!" said Harry kissing Ginny with all the love he felt for her when she pulled away and said "You know when I said you looked good" said Ginny

"Yeah" said Harry now it was his turn to be nervous

" I meant to say you looked ...like the man of my dreams" she started kissing him again but then added "but Ron was there to muck it up" she said at that moment she kissed him with the most passion she had ever felt and he loved it . Then in came Ron looking for them and he turned on the attic light to see his best friend had his little sister pushed up against the wall and was passionately snogging her. "HARRY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER" Ron screamed in Harry's face his hot angry breath blowing Harry's hair about.

"Ron I L" Ginny said Ron cut her short

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ron said pulling her behind him " HERMIONE!" Ron screamed still red in the face with anger.

Hermione ran up the stairs saying " RON RON what's wrong"

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" said Ron pointing at Harry in disgust and still not meeting his eyes.

"What did he do now" said Hermione expecting it to be just Ron making a mountain out of a mole hill as always.

"I CAME UP HERE TO LOOK FOR THEM.. AND I WALK IN AND WHAT DO I SEE." Ron said running his hands through his hair still shaking.

"What? It couldn't be that bad." Hermione said looking at Ginny.

" I WALK IN AND HARRY IS IN THAT CORNER... AND WHAT IS HE DOIN HE'S BLOODY SNOGING MY SITSER!" Ron screeched glaring at Harry.

" Ron It wasn't like.." Ginny said but Ron cut her off again

" SHUT UP!" Ron yelled pushing Harry away from him and into the mirror across the room

"RON YOU IDOIT!" Ginny screamed running over to Harry " are you ok harry"

Harry groaned and sat up "im fine... I think" Harry said wiping his head and his hand turned red

" Oh my god harry your bleeding" said Ginny hugging Harry " this might hurt a bit" said Ginny pulling a shard of mirror out of his scalp

" Ahhhh!" said Harry tears building in the corners of his eyes

" OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO!" Ron said beginning to cry himself " Harry mate I'm sooo sorry" Ron said hugging him " I didn't me to hurt you it's just she my sister" " I'm sooo sorry"

"Ron it's ok" said Harry sitting right up and hugging his best mate.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ron I just love your sister please don't be angry at me. I need you Ron because I love you man" said Harry hugging Ron tight.

"So you love Ginny. Do you love him too Ginny?" said Ron crying now

"Yes Ron I do love Harry" said Ginny.

Then everyone went silent "well ok then... ok you guys can go out "said Ron

They all of a sudden they heard a loud bang and Ron turned around to find Hermione on the floor the front of her left leg had a huge gash in it where she had knelt on shards of the broken mirror. " Hermione!" Ron yelled rushing to her side and feeling her neck " she's lost allot of blood" said Ginny crying. "Episkey" Harry said over and over again. " It's not working Harry" said Ginny shaking his arm. " ITS ALL MY FAULT" said Ron crying into Hermione's hand " No its not don't be so hard on yourself Ron" Ginny said hugging her distraught brother. " IF I HADENT HAVE BROKEN THAT STUPID MIRROR" Ron said kissing Hermione's forehead. " I will go get mum" said Ginny crying as she worked her way down the stairs screaming " MUM!DAD! HELP HERMIONE IS BLEEDING!" No one answered. " What is it Miss Ginny" said Dobby looking worried " HERMIONE IS BLEEDING REALLY BADLY. HARRY IS BLEEDING TOO... HELP!" Ginny said Dobby gasped and ran up the stairs after Ginny. " What happen to Miss Hermione" said Dobby gasping at the amount of blood on the floor " IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" said Ron leaning over her and crying as dobby felt her pulse " She is weak but I will be able to heal her" said Dobby " But we need something... Miss Ginny is this bag charmed" Dobby said pointing to Hermione's bag " Yes why" Ginny replied "What is the retrieval spell" said Dobby "Why!" Ginny yelled "Please miss this bag may save your friends life" Dobby said urgently " The retrieval spell is Bagiol "Ginny said " please save her" she said as she started to cry "Bagiol Albus ...Percival ...Wolfric ...Brian... Dumbledore" said Dobby all of a sudden the bag grew to the size of a pumpkin and burst open and out stepped professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore Sir? Do you have some of Fauxs's tears sir? Please hurry Sir!" Dobby said " The girl does not have much time left" dobby whispered but not quite enough as Ron heard and broke into fresh floods of tears. "Do not worry Ron" said Harry. Dumbledore got out vial marked phoenix tears and spilled them on Hermione's leg and then sprinkle some in her mouth. They all waited for the tears to take effect she didn't move Ron held Hermione's hand and kissed her at that moment she woke up "Thanks Ron" Hermione said getting up as they all ran to hug her "I'm so glad you're ok" said Ginny hugging her "I through you where gone" said Ron kissing her passionately " Don't you ever do that to me again" said Ron hugging her, Hermione pulled away and said " Ron with who we are I cant promise that" "I know but can't I hope" Ron said as Dumbledore Disapparated. They all go down to the dining room and sing Christmas carols half way through Harry realizes something "Has anyone seen Dobby" said Harry worriedly "I am coming Sir I'm just trying to get down the stairs" said Dobby then there was a loud thump and the family all ran into the hallway to see dobby lying on the carpet "Dobby are you ok why did you fall" said Harry helping dobby up then Ginny started to laugh "Ginny! It's not fun..." Said Hermione starting to laugh herself "What is wrong with you girls Dobby could be hurt" Said Ron "But Ron he's wearing his socks..." said Hermione "How is that funny?" asked Harry "He's wearing all of them!" said Ginny laughing so hard she was crying "Oh Dobby! Why all of them" Said Harry chortling "I wanted to honor the gift from Mr. Harry Potter sir "Dobby said as Harry hugged him "You are only meant to wear 1 pair" "But they are so soft sir" Said Dobby they all laughed. Years later. " Daddy? Who are these people?" said Lily holding up a photo album "Oh that's mine and Mummy's first Christmas together after the war" said Harry walking into the attic "That's me and that's Mummy that's Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione that's Grandma and Granddad Weasley and that's my little friend Dobby" "Daddy can I Meet your little friend he looks so cute!" says Lily "Sure you can sweet heart. He's coming over today" said Ginny from the door there is a roaring noise down stairs from the chimney " that will be him now" said Ginny going down stairs Lily rushed past as a green flame flashes revealing a small beshagled figure " Dobby" Harry yelled running down the stairs to hug his little friend "Mr. Potter!" yelled Dobby rushing up to hug Harry but Harry had grown dobby had once been up to Harry's waist now Harry was taller dobby was up to Harry's knees harry bent down to hug his loving companion. "Excuse me but, May I ask are you a real house elf. Because my Auntie fights for your rights" said Lily a bit shaky "Mistress Granger? Fighting for the likes of Dobby? Tis an honor? I have missed you 4 so much Mr. Potter. Mistress Weasley? Tis great to see you again." Said Dobby jumping with excitement "Mistress Granger is now Mrs. Weasley and Mistress Weasley is now Mrs. Potter My mummy! Mr. Dobby Sir." Said Lily smiling "Mr. Dobby? Miss you are quite mistaken I am just a lowly house elf" said Dobby blushing "No you're not my Daddy says you're a Free Elf now Mr. Dobby." said Lily hugging Dobby. "Mr. Dobby? Has a nice ring to it "Says Dobby laughing. The End

**Christmas is great but it gets even better when you have it with Dobby... He is not only cute but he knows what to do when time gets hard.**

**Love is in the air for the Harry Potter gang and trouble is a brewing. Your favroite little house elf is here to save the day. With Hermione in trouble Ron is scared for her life. Dobby is on hand to calm the ****situation and just to look very cute. Christmas has never been so full of Dobby!**


End file.
